paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Sleepover Bash
DO NOT edit without permission! This page has already been vandalized once! Thanks! Tuck and Ella invite the pups to a sleepover at their house,But things don't go as planned. Major: * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Tuck * Ella Minor: * Ryder It was almost evening in Adventure Bay,the pups were playing hide and seek. Chase: Found you Marshall! Marshall: Nice one Chase! Rocky: I think that's everyone! *Just then,Ryder came outside,envelope in hand.* Chase: Hey Ryder! What's that? Ryder: It's an invitation! Skye: From who? Ryder: It's from Tuck & Ella! Zuma: Cool! Can we read it? Ryder: Sure! *They opened the envelope,and inside it read: "Dear PAW Patrol Pups. We want you guys to come over to our house for a sleepover,Make sure to bring sleeping bags and a warm blanket. Our address is "1234 Beach Ave." .Hope to see you there! From, Tuck & Ella." Rocky: A sleepover? Cool! Ryder: You pups can pack,then i'll take you guys. Pups: Ok! *Ten minutes later, the pups come out packed up and ready to go.* Ryder: Ready to go pups? Chase: Yup! Ryder: All right then,hop in the PAW Patroller and i'll take you there! *A couple minutes later,they arrive.* Ryder: Have fun pups,i'll be here in the afternoon to pick you up! Pups: Bye Ryder! *The pups walk up to the door,and ring the doorbell. Tuck answers.* Tuck: Hey pups! Glad you could make it! Come in! Chase: Hey Tuck! Where's Ella? Tuck: She's outside setting up. Rocky: Outside? Tuck: We're sleeping outside,that's why we wanted you guys to bring warm blankets,it gets pretty cold outside. Marshall: Where do we put our stuff? Tuck: Just set it by the door for now,we're not going out just yet. *Ella comes inside.* Ella: Alright Tuck i finished *Sees the pups* Hi guys! Nice to see you! Pups: Hey Ella! Skye: So,what are we doing first? Tuck: Well,we figured since you guys are the guests,you can pick! Rubble: Sweet! Chase: How about "Truth or Dare"? Ella: Yeah! That sounds fun! *The pups go into the game room,and sit in a circle.* Chase: Alright so who wants to go first? Marshall: Me! Chase: All right,Marshall gets to ask anyone he likes! Marshall: Hmmmm.......Rocky,Truth or Dare? Rocky: Uh....Truth? Marshall: Is it true you ate all the pup treats in one night? Pups,and Tuck and Ella: Oooooh! Rocky: Ummmmm.....Yes it's true..... Marshall: I knew it! Rocky:........That i didn't do it! Ella: Whoa! He tricked you,Marshall! Marshall: I guess so.... Chase: Now Rocky goes! Rocky: Hmmmmm let's see here.....Tuck! Truth or Dare? Tuck: Dare! I can take on anything! Rocky: Then go eat "Toxic Waste"! Tuck: "Toxic Waste"? Uh oh! *Rocky gives Tuck a pack of toxic waste.* Tuck: All right,here goes! *He unwraps it and engulfs the whole thing.* Zuma: He ate the whole thing! *Tuck's eyes starting getting watery,and his face turned red.* Tuck: Ah! It toh souwr! *He couldn't even talk because of how sour it was.* Rocky: 3,2,1! Swallow! Tuck: *Gulp!* Oh man! That was intense! Chase: Yeah,but now it's your turn! Tuck: I usually like to go for the people next to me! So,Zuma,Truth or Dare? Zuma: Truth! Tuck: Is there anyone you.....LIKE? *Zuma's face turned bright red.* Zuma: Y-Y-Yeah? Tuck: *Gasp* Who? Zuma: *Whispers to Tuck* Don't tell her,but i like your sister. Tuck: *Ears perk up,he gives Zuma a smug look,Then pats him on the shoulder.* Don't worry! Your secrets safe with me! *For the next hour and a half,the pups play truth or dare.* Ella: Man that was fun! Chase: Yeah! *Looks outside* Is that a GIANT trampoline? Tuck: Yes wanna go in it? Pups: Sure! *They bounce outside,and hop into the trampoline.* Marshall: Whoa! You can go high! Ella: Yeah,pretty great huh? Skye: Hey let's play "Crack the Egg"! Pups: Yeah! Ella: Sure! I'll be it! *But it turns out this was a mistake,as she gets flown up into the air by the pups,easily cracking her.* Rubble: That was quick! Rocky: Yeah she didn't even last one second *Chuckles* Ella: *Dizzy* I know! Tuck: *Chuckles* I could just sit down and talk. *Slides on the wall,sitting down.* Ella: Yeah,same. Chase: Yeah that feels nice. *Soon,all the pups join them,and find themselves relaxing under the stars.* Chase: Ah.....This is the life. Ella: Yeah! Wait....where's Zuma? Zuma: Over here. Ella: Oh. Why don't you come over here? Zuma:*Blushes hot red* I-I'm fine,thanks for the offer though Ella: No Prob. Chase: Where are we sleeping out here? Tuck: Over on that side. We should probably start setting up. Skye: Agreed *The pups go inside,get their luggage,and set up outside.Soon they get ready for bed.* Tuck: Goodnight everypup Pups: Goodnight. *A couple hours later,Zuma gets waken up by a loud bang,coming from the other corner.* Zuma:*Checks the clock,it reads 3:01am.* 3am? That might explain that huge bang. *A minute later,he hears a even louder bang,But this time it came from inside. Zuma was getting afraid.* Zuma: Tuck? Tuck? Wake up! Tuck:*Half asleep* Huh? What? Zuma? What are you doing up? Zuma: I heard 2 loud crashes,one out here,the other inside! Tuck: What are you talking ab-...? *CRRRRRRASH!* Tuck: What in the world?! Chase: Guys? What are you doing up? Tuck: We heard 3 loud bangs! Chase: Huh? *CCCCCRRRRRAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!* *Soon all the others woke up.* Ella: What was that? Zuma: We don't know! *Suddenly,out of nowhere,the sprinklers turn on* Rocky: Ahhh! Blubblubblub Tuck:*Gets a mouthful of water.* (Ptui!) WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?! Chase: Wait a minute! Where's Marshall? *Right as Chase said that,all the chaos stopped.* Zuma: It-It stopped? Marshall: Hahahaha! I got you guys real good! Pups: Marshall?! Marshall: What? W.I.P